


Where the Berries Grow

by Mad_Dream



Series: Winter Blue [2]
Category: Snow Like Ashes Series - Sara Raasch
Genre: Awkward Conversations, F/M, First Love, Januarri, Januarri before Angra, Multi, Romance, Snow lLike Ashes fans where you at XD, Young Love, snow like ashes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 15:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20117512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Dream/pseuds/Mad_Dream
Summary: Alysson and Sir William were as different as could be. One was caring, the other colder than Winter itself. So how do these come together before Spring tore their world apart?Light drabbles of how Alysson and William first came to be before the war broke out.





	Where the Berries Grow

* * *

“Have you seen the way he looks at you?”

“Those are called glares.”

“Sure. Then why does he keep looking after you leave?”

“Again. Glares.”

“You know what I think it is? L.O.V.E.”

Alysson plucked the red berry from the branch with more force than necessary. It swung back and forth dangerously close to her face. Yet she couldn’t care less about it in that moment.

"For the last time," Alysson huffed. "He is _ not _interested in me."

“Sounds like someone is in denial.” Crystalla snorted, dropping her berries into her woven basket. “I mean, is it really so bad to have someone handsome and strong fancy you?”

Alysson rolled her eyes and trudged through the thicket of bushes. Snow clung to her skirt as she walked through with Crystalla at her heels. They have been having the same conversation for the past week since Crystalla had “supposedly” caught the second lieutenant of the Queen’s Guard looking her way while on watch. Alysson had nipped her observations in the bud the moment she even uttered them. However, Crystalla’s determination was her greatest gift--and Alysson’s greatest annoyance. 

“Crystalla,” she said, “if you find him so attractive, why don’t you pursue him yourself?”

Crystalla halted in her tracks. Her eyes widened as if she had just witnessed Alysson commit murder. 

“Are you mad?” She spluttered. “As handsome as Sir Loren is, I simply can’t abandon Gregg. He can hardly remember where he left his socks in the morning let alone remember his own name.” Crystalla trailed off. “Alysson. Why do you dislike him so much?”

Alysson heaved a deep sigh. In all honesty, she couldn’t deny that the second lieutenant was indeed handsome. She lost track of the times she found herself daydreaming of his sharp cheekbones; shoulder length hair pulled back into a knotted bun; and his eyes--snow above--his eyes were one of winter’s finest creations. She had to keep herself from swooning at the very sight of him. However, all the rosy eyed dreams she held withered during her first run in with the man. 

She was running errands for her mother in the kitchens, rushing out to the stables to fetch milk. As she wrestled to keep the barrel like bucket in her arms, she had turned the corner in the hall and smacked right into the hard body of a soldier. She fumbled backward, losing her grip on the bucket. Milk sloshed like a whirlpool, slewed over the rim, and onto the man that she had run into.

“I am sorry,” Alysson said as she regained her balance. 

A pitiful squeak escaped her when she saw that the drenched, blue uniform of the man. The ivory snowflake pin glinted on his breast and a heavy feeling settled in the pit of Alysson’s stomach. _ The pin of Queen’s Guard _ . When she gathered the courage to look him in the eye, Alysson swallowed thickly. She didn’t just run into a soldier of the Queen’s Guard. She ran into _ Sir William Loren _ of the Queen’s Guard. Her heart skipped a beat.

“Sir Loren! I-I deeply apologize! I didn’t...the bucket...milk is such a bothersome thing to carry when you’re in a rush and--” Alysson prayed to maker to just end her there and now. 

Sir Loren merely stared down at her, his lips in a thin line. At his empty stare Alysson finally willed herself to ramble into silence. Sir Loren straightened his shoulders and brushed past her.

As he passed, he spoke, “Do watch where you’re going next time my Lady.”

Alysson felt a shiver crawl down her spine. She wondered if he spoke to his enemies with such disdain and iciness in his voice...or maybe it was just her. Since that day, she made sure to avoid those halls, the stables, anywhere she suspected Sir Loren to be. How Crystalla could come to the conclusion that such a man would even look her way was beyond her. After all, she wasn’t like his precious future queen.

Alysson shooed those memories away and ducked under a tree branch. Whatever delusions Crystalla had she refused to see any reason in. She other matters in her life to attend to then fawn over a mystery soldier who appeared out of thin air. 

“I don’t dislike the man,” Alysson replied. “I simply don’t see any reason fantasizing over him. He’s as Queen’s Guard as Queen’s Guard can get. And we should be thankful that someone like him is in our service.”

Crystalla frowned. “Is this because of those rumors between him and Princess Hanna? They make a cute couple sure, but I’m rooting for you all the way. Hmm, then again their children would be otherworldly in beauty.” 

Blood rushed to Alysson’s cheeks. She shoved a branch out of the way, practically growling, “Crystalla! If you don’t stop, I swear to snow--” Her grip slipped from the branch. The thick oakwood swung backwards and knocked into Alysson’s face with a loud _thwack_!

The woman tumbled over a root and collapsed on the snow covered floor. Crystalla shrieked, scrambling over to Alysson.

“Alysson are you alright?” Crystalla cried.

Alysson’s head throbbed. The overexcitement in Crystalla’s voice not helping any better than the snow pillowing her head. She tried to sit up, but the woods suddenly swayed in her vision. 

“Oh no,” Crystalla tore a piece of from her skirt and placed it over Alysson’s eye. Cradling her head in her lap, Crystalla yelled out, “Help! Someone help!”

Alysson was about to swat at Crystalla’s hand to let her know she was fine when a voice called out, “Is everything alright?” 

Her stomach dropped. She recognized the deep rumble of that voice. Alysson squirmed in Crystalla’s lap as Sir Loren broke through the curtain of trees. His eyes narrowed on the two women, kneeling over Alysson.

“What happened?” He asked.

_ Please say I was attacked, _ Alysson silently pleaded. _ Please say I was attacked. _

“We were harvesting for the Winter Feast when she was pushing through the trees. One of the branches swung back and hit her,” Crystalla said.

_ Darn it Crystalla. _

Sir Loren nodded. His eyes skimmed over Alysson. As his brows furrowed, Alysson wondered if he was analyzing her like a battle tactic. A red faced, clumsy battle tactic who can’t seem to stay upright around him. 

“Can you stand?” He asked.

“Yes,” Alysson said, trying to prop herself up once more. A wave of nausea rolled over her while Crystalla went to brace her.

“No. She can’t.” Crystalla said.

Sir Loren hummed in response. He leaned closer to Alysson and Crystalla quickly moved back. He wrapped an arm around Alysson’s back.

“Will you give me permission to carry you?” He asked.

The question threw Alysson off guard. She fumbled with the slew of words on her tongue. _ Yes. _ _ No. Why are you out o__n patrol when your shift is in the early hours of the morning? _She settled on a firm nod instead. Sir Loren wrapped his other arm under her skirt and hoisted her up in the air. She scrambled to wrap her arms around his neck. Despite the way the forest shifted and swayed, she caught a glimpse of Crystalla none to subtle in hiding her grin. Alysson wanted to chuck a snowball at her, but Sir Loren’s voice cut through her thoughts.

“Where does your mother reside?” He asked.

Alysson flushed. “I live in the village just outside the castle.”

“I know that.” Sir Loren gave her a pointed look. “But I’m not leaving you to nurse a concussion yourself.”

Alysson wanted to argue, but the throbbing in her head made her think twice. “Servant’s quarters near the kitchens.”

Sir Loren grunted and nodded at Crystalla to follow them. As they trekked through the thick mounds of snow, Alysson couldn’t help but lean against his chest. The rhythmic thrum of his heartbeat was something out of a lullaby. That coupled with the warm hand on her back, her eyelids began to droop.

_ I did__n’t know you could _ _ b _ _ e so warm. _

❄

“You clumsy girl!” Lady Barooth chastised, dabbing Alysson’s eye. 

Alysson hissed at the icy nip of the wet cloth pressed against her eye. When they arrived, Alysson’s mother had been out performing duties around the castle. Which meant Mrs. Barooth, second in charge of the servants, was left to tend to Alysson’s battle wound. The branch hadn’t left too much damage, save for a few scrapes and swelling around Alysson’s eye. Nonetheless, Mrs. Barooth was not pleased.

“You’re lucky your mother isn’t here to see this. She would have a fit!” She continued. “All you had to do was go out and pick some berries. Could you do that? No! If this keeps up we’ll be begging some poor man to marry you and your bad luck.”

Alysson’s brow twitched. She snatched the cloth from Mrs. Barooth’s grasp and stood up. She ignored the throbbing in her skull and pointed to the door. 

“Thank you Mrs. Barooth, but I really must get some sleep now.” She rolled her eyes as the older woman fussed over on her way out. “Yes, I’ll stay here till my mother returns. Now goodnight!”

As soon as the door closed, she sank against the winter oak wood. She didn’t have bad luck. Just a delusional friend who liked to put ideas where they shouldn’t be. Though to her chargan, Alysson couldn’t say she regretted feeling the soldier so close to her. The ghost of his palm burned against her back and she sighed deeply.

_ It doesn’t mean anything, _she told herself. He was just doing his job like any other soldier would.

She ignored the disappointed irk in her stomach when a knock rapped against the door. 

“Mrs. Barooth,” Alysson groaned. She forced herself to her feet and opened the door. “For the last time, I have enough soup, ice, and _ no _this will not leave a scar on my face!”

Her breath caught in her throat when her eyes met stormy blue. Sir Loren’s frame engulfed her doorway, his shadow completely blanketing her. Alysson’s cheeks burned.

Sir Loren cleared his throat and nodded down to her. “Good evening, My Lady.” 

“H-hi,” she said. She quickly covered the swollen welts on her eye. “Can I help you?”

“I’m sorry to intrude so late. I just wanted to see how you were faring after today’s events.”

“Oh, uh…” Alysson searched for the right words to respond with. At the confused look on his face, Alysson quickly said, “I’m fine--really! It’s just the way you spoke was...well I’m not prepared to give you the proper debriefing of today’s attack.”

Sir Loren blinked and Alysson wanted nothing more than to melt into the floor.

“...that was a joke,” she said.

“Oh,” he replied, albeit sheepishly. “You’ll have to forgive me. I’m not quite familiar with humor.”

Alysson forced a chuckle. “To answer your inquiry, yes. I’m fine, thank you.”

Sir Loren hummed in approval. “Very good.”

Alysson nodded and silence filled the distance between them. She shifted from foot to foot, flexing her fingers around the doorknob.

“Well, I really should be heading to bed,” she said, inching the door closed. “Goodnight Sir Loren.”

“William.”

Alysson swung the door ack open. She ogled the man; once, the pristine soldier before her who was merely idding her well wishes was now replaced with man who-- Alysson’s jaw dropped before closing it. No, it was nothing.

He cleared his throat again. “Just William will do, my Lady.”

“Then just Alysson will do as well.” Alysson let a small smile grace her lips. “Goodnight, William.”

“Goodnight...Alysson.”

As soon as the door closed, Alysson let her forehead rest upon the oak wood. Crystalla’s voice echoed in her head.

"Yeah right. Sir William and Alysson Loren." She shook away the fantasy, ignoring the flutter in her stomach. "As if that would ever happen."

**Author's Note:**

> Oh fluff! How I miss thee! Thank you for reading! If anyone is wondering:  
William - 23 years old  
Alysson - 21 years old  
Hanna - 20 years old  
Crystalla - 21 years old
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments below. Have great day! :)


End file.
